Episode 176: Wizard Beard Decade
"Wizard Beard Decade" was originally released on November 18, 2013. Description HOW DID WE GO A WEEK WITHOUT KICKING OFF THORWATCH 2013? Of all the times we have failed you -- and boy, have there been many of those times -- this is arguably our worst slip-up to date. Suggested Talking Points Thorwatch 2013, Attorney Beards, Maid in Manhattan, Local Shark Tank, Ted Christiandad, Subway Hacks, Grindr Diaries Outline 04:07 - Dear Brothers, I was just accepted in the Pennsylvania Bar, which means I'll finally be able to start looking for jobs as an attorney. There's an issue however, as I am a full-blooded Greek man, and I am sliiiightlllly overweight, which means for me I wear a beard almost constantly. It is full, it is luxurious, but it is generally kept manageable and not at all frightening or homeless-looking. My question is: when I go to fancy lawyer interviews, should I shave the beard and go with my fat baby face, or should I keep the beard? Is it professional to go to interviews with a beard? Will it make the potential employers jealous? I have had widely differing opinions from actual lawyers, and I was wondering if you brothers would be able to light the way to my path to full-time employment and adulthood. In Grace And Favor Of The Lord, Piliferous Pleader In Pittsburg 09:42 - Y - Sent in by Julie Kinn, from Yahoo Answers user Julia Family Account, who asks: What's a good time to watch Maid in Manhattan? I'm on Jennifer Lopez movie kick and I can't figure out a good time to watch what some of my friends consider one of the best romance movies of all time. What's the perfect time to watch? Also, where can I rent it? 14:03 - Hey brothers! I'm a 20-year-old university student putting myself through school who's not digging it that much, and I just received the news that I would be receiving thirty five to fifty thousand dollars expectantly. This is a life-changing amount of money for me, unaccustomed to wealth. I haven't told anyone yet. I intend to keep the list short. Is it worth it to seek out advice, or should I just go ham and follow my dreams? 21:27 - Y - Sent in by Eric Bachuber, from Yahoo Answers user Gothic Skater Boy Loves Christian, who asks: dads would you let me date your daughter? Well I'm meeting my girlfriends dad this summer and I have reason to believe he is very religious so yea. Here are some questions he might ask and how I will answer. what is your goal in life A: well I'm planning to get a band and try to get discovered making Post hardcore and even maybe make my own... show more Well I'm meeting my girlfriends dad this summer and I have reason to believe he is very religious so yea. Here are some questions he might ask and how I will answer. what is your goal in life A: well I'm planning to get a band and try to get discovered making Post hardcore and even maybe make my own clothing line but if that doesn't work maybe opening my own piercing shop and try to major in music. are you a Christian A: I'm not sure about that I'm only a teenager and still trying to find who I really am and I think one cant know Weather there Christian or not untill they truly know who they are. My Personality: sweet,funny,senitive, the kind of guy that would put your daughter first and would risk my life to keep her safe. Political views: I don't have any. Type of music I listen to: well I listen stuff like Pierce the veil, Sleeping with Sirens, Hawthorne Heights, My chemical Romance, Of mice and men, Red jumpsuit apparatus, For all those sleeping, Crown the Empire, A day to remember, Bring me the horizon plus I listen to a lot of brony music. How I dress: most of the time I wear skinny jeans and band tee's with a beanie and vans. But other times I might wanna go with a differnet look so I wear stuff like hipster glasses,Fedoras, v neck and skinny jeans. Do you do drugs or drink A: well no I don't I have better things to do than get high or drink Interests: music,tattoos,sleep,Facebook, Piercings, vans warped tour Ok so According to the answers I gave would you let me date your Daughter 34:38 - MZ - Personal message from Will Ludwig. Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Hulu. 40:34 - Subway Hacks * Pizza Double-Cheese * Parmesan cheese. 41:51 - I'm a gay guy in my early twenties who occasionally uses Grindr (the gay focus dating app) to get my bang on and to pass the time on a bus when I'm bored. My question is this: Is it appropriate to message a friend you know if you've seen him on Grindr - not in an attempt to get it on, but just in a "I see you there," kind of way. I've had several friends message me like this, and I find it uncomfortable. I'm out and I have no shame using Grindr, but it still feels like an invasion of privacy. Should I get over myself, or should I be allowed a semblance of privacy while looking for sex-things? -- Covert In Canada P.S. I once saw my middle-school math teacher on Grindr looking for young, hot power-bottoms. I did not say hello. 47:13 - Housekeeping 49:07 - FY - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Love Lazy, who asks: Is it possible to make toast in a microwave? Please I am craving toast (pregnant) and at work.? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * While discussing watching Maid in Manhattan, the brothers reference the Twilight Zone episode Time Enough At Last. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Subway Hacks Category:Comic Books Category:Juggalos Category:Clint McElroy Category:Julie Kinn Category:Video Games Category:Krista Whalen Category:America's Next Top Model